


(XBad) Habits

by Holdt



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drug Use, Fanvids, M/M, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a Problem, and he's coping badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(XBad) Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Snap-Impulse Vidlet (1:51) 
> 
> Lyrics self-challenge: "Spend my days stuck in a haze trying to forget you, babe" - Tove Lo, original song cut 
> 
> Music by: Tove Lo/Flip (Hippie Sabotage remix)

Watch streaming at my site,

[(XBad) Habits](http://holdt.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/18678037-xbad-habits)

 

 

Save


End file.
